This invention relates to a ticketing system. In particular, the invention relates to methods for generating and authenticating digital tickets.
As mobile devices such as cell phones become ubiquitous, they have been called upon to perform more and more computing tasks, from playing games and music to browsing the Web. As the transactions conducted with mobile devices become more important, higher value transactions, it is increasingly important that the mobile devices be capable of implementing algorithms for conducting secure transactions. Such algorithms however, such as the use of public/private key encryption and signature systems, tend to place high demands on processing power, which is a particularly limited resource in mobile devices.
It is desirable to implement a system of conducting certain transactions in a relatively secure fashion, while limiting the demands placed on the processor of a mobile device.